ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Araxes Falanor
Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich war. Jedoch lebe ich immernoch im selben Körper dessen, der ich einst gewesen bin. So sieht jeder immernoch die Person die es nun nicht mehr gibt. Nur deshalb lebt diese Person weiter. ( '''WICHTIG:' An dieser Stelle möchte ich erwähnen das alle hier aufgeführten Meinungen und Gegenstände lediglich die Gedankengänge und Besitztümer meines Charakters repräsentieren und nicht mit meiner OOC Meinung /Einstellung zu verwechseln sind.)'' Streift in Voller Montur durch Abschnitte von Coerthas und Gridania. Kräftig wirkt der Kater. Er arbeitet entweder oft an seinem Körper oder ist täglich einigen Anstrengungen ausgesetzt. Allerdings erscheint er für eine Goldtatze sehr hell. Seine Hautfarbe gleicht mehr der eines Hyuran als der seiner meist sonnengebräunten Brüder. Auch sein Haar enthält helle Elemente. Es zeigt sich in weinfarbenem Rot, während es von strahlend weißen Strähnen durchzogen wird. Durchaus ist er als Goldtatze zu erkennen. Doch könnte man in den wildesten Fantasien ein klein wenig Mondstreuner an ihm vermuten. *Mehrere Rüstungen, Waffen und Artefakte, die er auf seinen Reisen grade bei größerer "Beute" errungen hat. Besonders sticht dabei seine Blutaxt heraus welche in der hitze des Kampfes einen rötlichen Schimmer von sich gibt. *Eine eigens erworbene Bleibe außerhalb der Städte. *Sein Reittier. *Mehrere Ehrenabzeichen der Wolfshöhle. *Drei Ringe die er in einer Kette um den Hals trägt, meist verborgen unter Kleidung und Rüstung. Inhalt der Taschen *Gilbeutel (nicht immer). *Kleine, runde Phiole mit Kräutermischung. *Wasserbehältnis. *Kriegshorn zum Rufen seines Reittiers. *Je nach Situation die Schlüssel zweier Häuser. Oft schweigend anzutreffen, verhält er sich meist unauffällig. Im Gespräch mit anderen Völkern scheint er stets neutral und vorurteilsfrei herüber zu kommen, egal aus welcher Schicht sie stammen. Als Mann der strengen Regeln nimmt er nur selten oder nie berauschende Lebensmittel oder Stoffe zu sich. Selten ein Glas Wein oder ähnliches, das nicht direkt sein Urteilsvermögen trübt. Stets werdet ihr ihn hilfsbereit vorfinden. Egal wer oder was in Not zu sein scheint, er eilt herbei und steht jenen zur Seite, die ihn brauchen obwohl er von manchen als blutrünstige Bestie beschimpft wird. Alles in allem ein erträglicher Zeitgenosse, der euch womöglich gar nicht erst auffällt. *Als Paladin verfügt er über mächtige Schutzzauber für sich und eventuelle Kampfgefährten. Auch Heilzauber sind ihm nicht fremd, wobei diese nicht in dem Umfang vorhanden sind, wie seine defensiven Fertigkeiten. Mittlerweile sind sie sogar recht vorzeigbar, was ihm diverse Vorteile im Kampf verschafft. *Eine Zeit lang beschäftige er sich mit dem Bogenschießen. Jedoch ist er wahrlich kein Meister darin und wird es wohl niemals im Kampf anwenden. *Er trainiert nun schon seit längerer Zeit mit Zweihandwaffen. Vom Großschwert bis zur Kampfaxt. Eigens dafür wurde auf dem Grundstück ein Trainingsdummy befestigt der jedoch ziemlich malträtiert aussieht. Großschwert und Zweihandaxt scheinen ihm nun so vertraut wie Schwert und Schild. Mitlerweile sieht man ihn sogar bevorzugt mit schwerer Bewaffnung marschieren. *Er wird momentan in der Kunst der Samurai ausgebildet. Er mag zwar erfahren im Schwertkampf sein, jedoch führt sich ein Katana doch eine ganze Hausnummer anders. Wie es scheint kann er mitlerweile zwar relativ gut mit jener Waffe umgehen, jedoch bevorzugt er weiter seine Axt und wird meist auch mit jener angetroffen. Man kann sich von ihm in diversen Künsten ausbilden lassen. (Kampforientiert) Anflüstern oder schlichtes Anspielen tuts allerdings auch. Unbenannt-0.png Araextreme.png ffxiv_27122015_064930.png ffxiv_15122015_154340.png ffxiv_13012016_125806.png|Me, and the Person that no longer exists ROAR.png Wenn Männer als Götter präsentiert werden.png|Wenn Männer als Götter präsentiert werden - Blut und Sand. Ffxiv 01112016 225022.png|Einer der stolzen Champions der Wolfshöhle. ffxiv_30062017_181401.png ffxiv_23082017_013138.png ffxiv_23082017_005839.png ffxiv_26102017_183847.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Paladin Kategorie:Goldtatze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Dunkelritter